


don't underestimate me

by stealthestars



Series: Je Vois la Vie En Rose [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assumed Love Triangle, Falling In Love, First Dates, Flowers, Getting Together, Gratuitous descriptions of how pretty Goshiki thinks Tendou is, Green Rockets location based off Toray Arrows, Hurt/Comfort, Interrupting Ushijima Wakatoshi, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Angst, Rejections, Tendou is still a chocolatier but lives and works in Japan, hand holding, pro volleyball player goshiki tsutomu, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealthestars/pseuds/stealthestars
Summary: Call it fate or whatever you want, but Goshiki isn’t about to waste this chance.For Valentendou 2021! Chapter 1 is for day 1 and chapter 2 is for day 2.Chapter 1 prompts: Flowers/Chocolate, ConfessionsChapter 2 prompts: First kiss, first date/dates, hurt/comfort
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Tendou Satori
Series: Je Vois la Vie En Rose [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152032
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36
Collections: Valentendou Week





	1. I like you, Tendou-san!

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, Valentendou is here and I can post this passion project of mine. I accidentally fell deeply in love with Goshiki and Goshiten in the process of writing this story, so. That's a thing. I'll definitely be writing more in the future because writing from Goshiki's POV is so much fun tbh. I already have a sequel in the works accidentally, so if you like the story then please subscribe to the series for an update when the next part comes out. :) 
> 
> Chapter 1 is pretty fluffy and G rated! The explicit rating doesn't come into play until chapter 2. Chapter 2 also has the majority of the story so consider chapter 1 as like... an appetizer for chapter 2, I guess.

“I like you, Tendou-san! Please go out with me!” 

Goshiki was 16 when he got his heart broken for the very first time. 

He still remembers the icy fear pulsing through him and the taste of sweat on his upper lip as he waited for a response, panicking more and more the longer Tendou took to answer.

The redhead had looked him up and down then, as if appraising Goshiki like a cut of meat at the market. Red-brown eyes bore into his very soul, and there was a curious kind of sadness to Tendou’s voice when he turned him down.

Goshiki had protested- _demanded_ a reason for the refusal. Sure he was young but he was mature for his age! They could make the long distance work until he finished high school. He knows Tendou is just trying to be kind or whatever but it’s stupid. Goshiki has had crushes before and this isn’t the same. He really, genuinely likes Tendou and he knows, even at only 16, that he’s the one for him.

But Tendou said it wouldn’t be appropriate. That Goshiki was still just a kid and it just wouldn’t work out.

Goshiki isn’t proud of the fact he immediately proved Tendou right by starting to cry. He’s still embarrassed when he remembers it years later.

Taking pity on him, Tendou had sighed, looked him dead in the face and told Goshiki that if he still felt the same after he graduated then he could come find him and ask again. Considering it was more than he thought he was gonna get by that point Goshiki eagerly accepted. 

Goshiki is used to people underestimating him. He’s sure Tendou believed Goshiki’s feelings would fade before the time came. Instead, it had taken all of Goshiki’s self control not to run straight to him the instant his graduation ceremony ended. He wanted to prove he wasn’t a kid anymore though, that he could be someone worthy of Tendou Satori, and that he’d really grown up since he’d confessed to him in his first year.

So he waited. He got picked for the Azuma Pharmacy Green Rockets, a Division 1 team and everything, right out of high school, and played several games in his first season on the roster. 

Now, heading into his second season with the team, Goshiki has been selected for the starting lineup, and he’s decided it’s time to make good on his promise to confess a second time. 

He hasn’t seen Tendou since his former senpais had graduated. They’re all so busy these days with their lives. Shirabu is in medical school, studying all day and night. Semi just dropped his first single and has a promising career waiting for him in music. Ushijima of course is off changing the world of professional volleyball, and ruining Goshiki’s chances at taking his team to the championships, one brutal, annoying southpaw serve at a time.

And Tendou… Tendou spent the two years Goshiki was still in high school in France, apprenticing under a master chocolatier and baker. Tendou, who returned a few months before he graduated and has since opened his own bakery and chocolate shop right in the heart of Mishima, in the shopping district of Shizuoka, where Goshiki’s team just so happens to reside. 

Call it fate or whatever you want, but Goshiki isn’t about to waste this chance.

For all his fabled guess monstering, Tendou clearly doesn’t expect him to show up at his chocolate shop one warm August morning with a bouquet of wildflowers in hand. But that’s exactly what Goshiki does, heedless of the potential for public humiliation, uncaring if anyone might recognize him.

Tendou has stopped styling his hair in that crazy spiky way he adopted while they were in high school. Soft looking red strands now curl around his ears and temples, highlighting the beautiful high arch of his cheekbones and the sharp cut of his jaw. Tendou’s always been pretty to Goshiki, but the last couple years have only served to make him even more impossibly gorgeous. His skin is still so smooth, though it’s full of color and energy now compared to how pale he used to be. 

Goshiki can’t make any words come out of his mouth when Tendou turns and catches sight of him, hazel-red eyes widening in surprise. Then a smile splits Tendou’s face and Goshiki forgets how to breathe.

“Tsutomu!” Tendou laughs, crossing the shop in an instant and throwing his arms around Goshiki in a crushing hug. It’s honestly not the reception he had been expecting but he eagerly accepts it, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from screaming at how good Tendou feels and smells. “It’s so nice to see you!”

And then the hug is over and Tendou is drawing back, beaming at him, then down at the flowers.

“Got a date? I can hook you up with a really nice box of chocolates for her! No charge for my favorite kouhai, but don’t tell Kawanishi I said that,” the redhead teases, turning his back on Goshiki and busying himself with one of his displays. 

“Tendou-san,” Goshiki begins awkwardly, only to be cut off by the enthusiastic Tendou as he goes through a list of the various chocolates and candies in his shop. The scent of caramel fills Goshiki’s sinuses, cloying and sweet and just about as sticky solid as the blood curdling in his veins.

“Maybe some chocolate turtles? Or perhaps those new dark chocolates I just made this morning,” Tendou thinks out loud, completely ignoring Goshiki’s helpless attempts to get his attention. The shop is thankfully devoid of customers at such an early hour on a Monday, but a young woman who must be an employee is standing at the register and goggling the pair of them, looking as if she’s one step away from laughing. 

At least _she_ seems to have realized why Goshiki is here, even if Tendou hasn’t. 

It gives him the courage to muster up one last hurrah and Goshiki reaches out to snatch Tendou’s wrist out of the air, tugging him backwards and away from the chocolate display he’d been studying so intently.

“ _Tendou-san!_ ”

Tendou pauses, and turns around to look at Goshiki, visibly perplexed by his sudden outburst. 

“Yes?” he asks slowly, eyes darting down to where Goshiki is still gripping tightly around his slender wrist. Goshiki rips his hand back as if it’s been burned and feels the way his face is coloring with embarrassment.

“They’re… these are for you,” he mumbles awkwardly, jutting his arm out and offering the bouquet to the chocolatier. 

Tendou blinks at him and then blinks at the flowers, a beautifully wrapped bouquet of daisies and other wildflowers he had gotten at the florist around the corner. The granny who owns it had even thrown in a small sunflower as a centerpiece, free of charge. 

“For the young lover,” she had teased and Goshiki had blushed then just like he’s doing now. 

Taking them from him, Tendou seems suddenly- uncertain? It’s cute. _He’s_ cute.

“Oh,” the redhead murmurs, stroking a finger over the delicate golden petals of the sunflower. Has no one given him flowers before? Goshiki will give him flowers every single day if he wants. 

“Tendou-san, I-”

“Satori.”

A deep and distressingly familiar voice from behind him interrupts Goshiki before he can launch into the speech he’s been preparing to give for the last three years. He doesn’t have to turn around to know who it is but he does it anyways, if only so he can glare at the infuriating face of Ushijima Wakatoshi. 

Why is it always _him._

“Ah- Wakatoshi-kun I’m so sorry, I forgot about breakfast!” Satori cries, turning away from Goshiki and handing the bouquet of flowers off to his employee behind the counter. She looks sympathetic when Goshiki meets her gaze and somehow he doesn’t find that reassuring.

“Goshiki?” Ushijima asks, sounding mildly surprised to see him there. Goshiki grits his teeth and then puts on a winning smile, bowing his head slightly at his former senpai turned competitor. 

“Ushijima-san. It’s nice to see you. Why are you so far south? I would have thought you’d be busy back in Kodaira getting ready for the upcoming season.” He mostly succeeds in keeping the venom out of his voice, though it isn’t helping one bit that Tendou seems to have forgotten about him entirely as he pulls off his neat white chef’s coat and replaces it with a worn looking zip up sweatshirt. 

“I’m here to visit Satori,” the brunette replies bluntly, and it’s like he’s served a vicious spike right through Goshiki’s heart.

Is he too late? 

Tendou pauses on his way out the door and turns to look at Goshiki, who feels as if his feet have grown roots and fused with the tile floor beneath them. He seems conflicted, like he doesn’t actually want to leave. 

“Would you like to join us for breakfast, Tsutomu-kun? There’s a cute little cafe nearby that makes a really good omelet,” he asks, and hope flares in Goshiki’s chest once more. His gaze flickers to Wakatoshi’s indifferent expression before returning to Tendou, brown eyes fixed on the chocolatier’s. The invitation seems genuine. Tendou sounds like he really does want Goshiki to come.

“Okay,” he hears himself say, and he rips his feet free of the restraining vines and takes a step towards his former senpai. Tendou’s smile is radiant and Goshiki knows he’s a goner. There’s no one else for him, no one else he’s ever going to feel this way for. 

He can only hope Ushijima doesn’t mind him third wheeling on their breakfast date.

🍫🫐🍫🫐🍫🫐🍫🫐🍫🫐

Turns out Goshiki is the one that minds the most.

It’s not that he dislikes Ushijima. He’d had a brief crush on him at the start of his first year that morphed into a competitive streak of wanting to be better than him. Everyone always compared him to Ushijima in high school, even after the older boy graduated and Goshiki was supposed to get his time to shine. 

Ushijima would have jumped higher, Goshiki. Ushijima would have hit harder, Goshiki. Ushijima would have been better, Goshiki. Once Ushijima graduated it seems like everyone just gave up on Shiratorizawa retaining its title as a powerhouse school for a while.

Goshiki was _right there._ He’s just as good as Ushijima Wakatoshi and he could have proven it if anyone had given him the chance.

And now Ushijima is a competitor in a literal sense as well. The Schweiden Adlers are the favorites to win the championships again this year and Goshiki hates how much it irks him. That Ushijima can just come along and sweep up everything Goshiki’s ever wanted like it’s just so _easy_ for him.

Just like he’s doing this very second.

He sulks into his orange juice while Tendou regales Ushijima with a tale of an early morning customer who mistook the shop for a cafe and got cranky when he was told he couldn’t get coffee there. Ushijima, as per usual, listens passively while he takes steady, measured bites of his spinach omelet, egg whites only with steamed veggies on the side in place of hash browns, and a small black coffee to wash it down with. By comparison, Goshiki feels almost embarrassed by how childish his own meal feels, with a stack of pancakes, a side of bacon and his juice.

At least he isn’t alone as Tendou chows down on his own stack of pancakes, made with chocolate chips and extra whipped cream and everything. 

Should he try to be more grown up? He knows he’s only freshly turned 20 but still. His childishness is the reason he’s had to wait this long for Tendou in the first place. Maybe he needs to try being more like Ushijima if he wants to woo him. 

“Are you feeling okay, Tsutomu-kun?”

He’s startled out of his plans for manifesting maturity by Tendou, who had apparently noticed that he hasn’t touched his food. Ushijima is staring at him too and Goshiki tries not to think about how close the two of them are sitting.

“Oh- Yes. I’m fine, sorry. I was just thinking about something and got distracted,” he explains quickly, ducking his head towards his meal and immediately picking up his fork. He avoids looking at them for the rest of the meal. 

It’s uncomfortable. _He’s_ uncomfortable. Why had Ushijima picked that moment to walk in, just as Goshiki was about to re-confess to Tendou? Now it just seems foolish to even try, especially when Tendou’s hanging all over Ushijima right in front of him.

Who in their right mind would pick an awkward kid like Goshiki over someone like Ushijima Wakatoshi? Washijou had reminded him every day for two years that he was no Ushijima, especially when he failed to take the team to Nationals. If Ushijima wants Tendou then he can take him quite easily.

“I, um. I think I’m gonna head out,” he says suddenly, interrupting Tendou’s barrage of questions about the upcoming season. Goshiki knows he fails at keeping the emotion off his face when red-brown eyes narrow slightly at him, but forces a smile anyways.

“I just wanted to stop by and say hi, but I feel like I’m intruding a bit on your date.”

While Tendou is stunned into silence, Goshiki takes the opportunity to dig in his wallet and drops enough money next to his plate to cover his meal and then stands up, bowing to his former senpais.

“It was nice seeing both of you.”

And then he does the smart thing and flees before either one of them can say anything to him. 

It’s a relief being out of the restaurant and away from the lovey dovey duo, at least. The sun is higher in the sky and it’s burned off some of the morning humidity, making the air less sticky against his skin. Maybe he’ll just run back to his apartment until his chest hurts for a reason besides Tendou Satori.

He barely makes it across the street when he hears someone yelling his name and looks back to see Tendou jogging behind him to catch up. Ushijima is blessedly nowhere to be seen though so he waits for Tendou, fiddling awkwardly with the hem of his sweatshirt. 

Tendou is beaming when he’s finally at his side and Goshiki is once again struck by how pretty he is with his soft red hair tucked behind one ear and his slender, elegant hands twisting in front of him.

“I wanted to thank you for the flowers,” the chocolatier says breathlessly, and Goshiki sends up a silent prayer for that last growth spurt he had in high school because he can now look Tendou straight in the eye. “I really liked them, they were beautiful.”

It makes him smile, albeit still painfully awkward.

“I’m, um. I’m glad. I picked them out ‘cause they reminded me of you,” he mumbles, looking up towards the sky to try and hide how embarrassed he is to admit something so corny and stupid out loud.

Tendou snorts and shoves him playfully, clearly amused. He probably thinks Goshiki is just teasing him but he’s never been more serious.

“That’s cute, Tsutomu. You really don’t have to butter me up for chocolate though, you can come visit whenever you like.” 

That catches Goshiki’s attention and he looks back down again, only to realize Tendou’s gotten a lot closer in the past couple minutes. 

“I can come visit whenever I like?”

Tendou blinks, then laughs, full throated and raspy just like Goshiki remembers from high school. It feels good to be the reason for his laughter. 

“That’s the part you care about? Not the free candy?” the redhead teases, poking him in the side. Goshiki feels his face heat up and shrugs a shoulder, jamming his hands deep into the pockets of his sweatshirt.

“Well. Yeah? I just want to spend more time with you, Tendou-san.” It feels obvious, at least to Goshiki.

Tendou has sobered up now and is staring at him, as if he’s suddenly realizing Goshiki is serious about this. 

“Hey, Tsutomu-kun,” Tendou hums, hazel-red eyes focused on the younger. “Would you like to go see a movie later? Once I close up the shop for the evening? It’s been forever since we hung out and I’d love to catch up.” 

Goshiki almost leaps into traffic at the unexpected question. Is Tendou asking him out? No, probably not. He’s dating Ushijima, that much is clear. He just wants to reconnect with a former friend, that’s all. 

“You don’t have plans with Ushijima-san?” is the stupid thing that comes out of his stupid mouth instead of an affirmation. Tendou snorts and waves his hand absently in front of him.

“Nah, Wakatoshi-kun’s heading back to Kodaira today. He’s been staying with me the last week while he’s been in town, but you were right about him needing to get back for practice.” 

Goshiki is viciously delighted by that answer. Move over, Ushijima Wakatoshi. Goshiki Tsutomu is back in business.

“Yeah? Okay, yeah. I’d love to see a movie,” he replies, trying and failing to not sound too excited. 

Tendou grins and then shocks Goshiki to his core when he leans in and presses a kiss to his overheated cheek. 

“Then it’s a date, Tsutomu-kun.”


	2. I like you, Satori.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goshiki takes Tendou out on a lot of dates. At least, he wants to think of them as dates, even if it is only in his imagination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the much longer finale. Please let me know if you enjoyed this story!

It is very much _not_ a date, at least not in Goshiki’s opinion. 

He goes to Tendou’s shop at closing time to pick him up, only to be told by his assistant that Tendou already left. When he checks his phone he finds Tendou had texted him the address and a time to meet, and Goshiki wants to just evaporate through the ground. Fantasies of holding Tendou’s hand while they walk to the theater together go up in smoke in an instant.

It only gets worse from there. He’d hoped to buy the tickets, or maybe the snacks at the very least? Something to prove to Tendou that he’s grown up now and he can treat him well. 

Instead, Tendou has beaten him to the punch and has bought both the tickets _and_ the snacks, and is hovering in the lobby with two drinks and a bucket of popcorn in his arms, bouncing on his heels energetically while he waits for Goshiki to arrive. 

It makes him acutely aware of his age and he has to force himself to smile when Tendou turns to greet him, offering him both a ticket and one of the drinks. 

When Tendou had asked him to go see a movie, Goshiki had assumed he’d meant one of the new action thrillers, or maybe the superhero movie that had recently come out, so he’s surprised to discover that Tendou’s taken him to see an animated film about a kid and a monkey. 

And yeah, Goshiki may have planned on coming to see it anyways at some point, and he is enjoying it just as much as he expected, but it’s not really something you would go see with someone on a date, right? Tendou seems like he’s enjoying it too at least, but it makes Goshiki anxious and tense.

Does Tendou still view him as that awkward little kid that followed him and Ushijima around back in high school? Did he pick this movie out because he assumed Goshiki would prefer it?

He stews in his thoughts through the first entire half of the movie, barely touching the drink or the popcorn that Tendou has settled between them. He’d lifted up the armrest and everything to make room for it but Goshiki is too nervous to even think about eating.

What if Tendou is humoring him, though? It’s obvious, in retrospect. He feels bad for Goshiki and this is the consolation prize he’s giving him for losing out to Ushijima. 

He’s so wrapped up in his own self deprecation that the sudden loud, sharp pitch of music catches him by surprise and he flinches, arm reflexively reaching out towards his side to grab the seat. Except instead of grabbing the seat, he’s managed to plant it square over Tendou’s hand that had been resting beside his lap.

Goshiki freezes, terrified to so much as breathe in case Tendou freaks out at the unexpected contact.

Instead, Tendou is chuckling and turning his hand so he can press their palms together and Goshiki doesn’t have to worry about breathing at all anymore.

“Were you scared, Tsutomu-chan?” Tendou teases in a whisper, his mouth suddenly way too close to Goshiki’s face for comfort. Goshiki blushes miserably and attempts to take his hand back, only to find it held fast in Tendou’s. The redhead laces their fingers together and then squeezes, and when he tugs it into his lap and Goshiki feels the warmth of his thighs against his skin he damn hear has a _stroke._

“No!” he protests in a hiss, tensing when the person in front of them turns around to give him a stern look. 

Tendou snickers silently, leaning into Goshiki’s side and then _staying there._

“Not too loud, Tsutomu. Just keep watching the movie.”

Easy for him to say. Goshiki is currently living in his own personal hell right now, or perhaps his own personal heaven?

All he can think about is the heat of Tendou’s body pressed up along his shoulder, and the long, lean fingers Goshiki has spent years drooling over as they start to fiddle with Goshiki’s on his lap. Tendou has his hand captive between both of his own and is rubbing an absent minded circle into his palm with his thumb, his attention once more captured by the movie on the large screen in front of them.

Goshiki wills himself to calm down because the last thing he needs is to pop a boner in the theater like he really is just some prepubescent teenager. 

In his defense though, Tendou is absolutely merciless. Goshiki swears he’s torturing him on purpose as he massages his fingertips into the sensitive skin between each of Goshiki’s digits. He finds the calluses he’s built up from years of volleyball and circles those too, rubbing in a way that feels wildly intentional.

But Goshiki doesn’t pull away. Eventually Tendou releases his hand and he’s about to breathe a sigh of relief when Tendou instead curls himself around Goshiki’s arm, the same one he’s been leaning against this entire time. The movie _has_ gotten a bit intense as the climax starts to play out and Goshiki tries to tell his miserably throbbing heart that he’s just conveniently here. That this means nothing. 

When he dares to sneak a glance at him though he realizes with a jolt that Tendou is actually… crying?

Not at him or anything he’s done, but at whatever’s happening on the screen. Goshiki lost the thread of the story pretty much the instant Tendou touched him so he’s not as invested in whatever is causing Tendou to get so emotional, but-

It is, in a weird way, a little comforting.

Maybe Tendou got tickets to this movie not because he thought Goshiki would prefer it, but rather because he himself wanted to see it? With Goshiki?

Moving purely on instinct now, Goshiki presses a kiss to the top of Tendou’s head and then turns to rest his cheek against it, blushing miserably when he feels Tendou briefly go stiff with surprise.

And then there’s a hand sliding into his own once more and Goshiki doesn’t try to pull away this time when Tendou carefully laces their fingers together.

They’re still holding hands even after the movie has ended and they’re exiting the theater into the warm summer night, palms a little sticky and sweaty. Silence stretches awkwardly between them as they walk back towards the chocolate shop and Goshiki struggles with what to say. Should he ask Tendou to clarify whether that was a real date or not? He wants to believe it’s real, but then what about Ushijima? 

Maybe he’s happier not knowing because at least then he can think anything he wants about the way Tendou is circling his thumb into the top of Goshiki’s hand. 

“Do you want to maybe grab dinner with me sometime?” Goshiki blurts out suddenly, panicking when he sees the chocolate shop come into view and knowing that the night is about to come to a close. 

He’ll take him somewhere really nice. Somewhere that doesn’t serve pancakes and juice, where Goshiki can prove that he’s all grown up now. Maybe the thing with Ushijima isn’t that serious. Maybe they’re still just in the dating phase without actually being committed.

Goshiki has lost to Ushijima Wakatoshi every phase of his life and for the most part? He’s learned to accept the reality that he might never be better at volleyball than him. 

But when it comes to Tendou, Goshiki finds that he’s willing to fight just a little bit harder. 

Tendou seems surprised by the invitation, but not in a bad way. Like it’s unexpected, but not unwelcome. 

Goshiki can live with that.

Then the redhead is smiling brightly, turning to face Goshiki with a soft look on his face. He’s so cute Goshiki maybe wants to scream a little bit.

He settles for smiling back at him, scratching awkwardly at his cheek while he waits for a reply.

“I’d love to, Tsutomu-kun. It was fun hanging out tonight, even if you did get a little scared,” Tendou snickers and Goshiki balks, accidentally letting go of the chocolatier’s hand so he can raise his arms in protest.

“I did not get scared! I was _surprised_ by the sudden loud music, there’s a difference, Tendou-san!” he protests, burying his face in his palms to hide from Tendou’s continued teasing. He’s already in the middle of planning how to fake his death and run away to America when Tendou speaks again, voice a little rough from laughing at Goshiki’s embarrassment. 

“Satori,” he hums, and that gets Goshiki peeking out from behind his hands to look at the other man. Tendou seems almost- shy?

It’s odd and unexpected and odd in its unexpectedness. Tendou has changed a lot since they graduated and Goshiki likes how good vulnerability looks on him. He’d always put up so many walls between himself and the rest of the world. Ushijima had been the only one that Tendou allowed in past them and now, maybe… Goshiki as well?

“What?” he asks numbly, trying hard not to think about how badly he wants to kiss him. Tendou snorts, jamming his hands into the pockets of his sweatshirt. 

“Satori. You can call me Satori, if you want. You’re not my kouhai anymore so there’s really no need to stand on formalities.”

Goshiki feels himself short circuit. A small snap in his skull and all intelligent, rational thought processes have ceased to function. 

“S-Satori...san?” he mutters, and is Goshiki having a heart attack? His tongue feels suddenly too big to fit in his mouth.

Tendou laughs again, but it’s fonder this time, though still teasing.

“I guess we’ll get there eventually,” he chuckles, reaching out to ruffle the fringe of Goshiki’s bangs.

“Have a good night, Tsutomu. Text me about where you’re taking me to dinner this weekend.”

And then he’s gone and Goshiki is left standing there feeling like he’s just been swept up in the tail winds of a hurricane. 

This weekend. 

Goshiki bites his lip and silently pumps his arms in the air, totally oblivious to the fact that he’s still being watched by hazel-red eyes through the window of the chocolate shop. 

He has practice on Friday and Saturday, but on Sunday…

Sunday he’s taking Tendou out on a _date._

🍫🫐🍫🫐🍫🫐🍫🫐🍫🫐

Goshiki takes Tendou out on a lot of dates. At least, he wants to think of them as dates, even if it is only in his imagination.

He’d forgotten how much fun Tendou is to be around and how easy their friendship used to be. It’s still a little awkward now and then, even more so with how many times Tendou brings up Ushijima, but Goshiki tries not to let it bother him.

Especially when he’s here with Tendou and Ushijima is two hours away busy with being a volleyball star or whatever. 

Regretfully, that’s about the same time that Goshiki also gets busy. As summer turns into fall, practices become more frequent and there are pre season events that he has to attend. It isn’t that he doesn’t like seeing their fans, because it’s still absolutely bonkers to him to know he even _has_ fans, but he’s gotten used to seeing Tendou at least twice a week since he came to his shop for the first time back in August. 

He’s usually too tired to do anything super active even on his free days so Tendou’s taken to inviting him over to his apartment lately, rather than going out anywhere. The redhead will watch television or read while Goshiki naps on the couch, allowing the tired athlete to use his lap as a pillow without complaint. The first time he’d pulled his head down onto his thigh, Goshiki had almost had an aneurysm and fallen off the couch.

Now, it’s just standard for Goshiki to go to Tendou’s after practice, take a shower, throw on a pair of sweatpants, and crawl onto the couch for a much needed nap. Sometimes they’ll order takeout, sometimes Tendou has cooked for him in advance and will feed him bites of food while he’s dozing on his lap.

They fall into a weird routine that way, and it’s sometime around mid September, when his schedule starts to pick up considerably, that Goshiki decides to incorporate weekly flower deliveries to the chocolate shop into that routine.

He knows they aren’t technically dating. That Tendou isn’t his boyfriend and by all means Goshiki should expect to be rejected any day now so it would be wiser to start pulling back from Tendou before he gets his heart broken again.

It’s hard to think of their time together as temporary though when Tendou sends him a selfie posing with the latest bouquet every single time. And if Goshiki has some of these photos set up as his home and lock screen wallpapers on his phone then, well, that’s between him and his entire team, who tease him mercilessly for being whipped once they find out. 

They’re about to get even more fuel for their imaginations because Tendou is coming to watch his first game of the season.

Or rather, Tendou is most likely coming to watch _Ushijima’s_ first game of the season, which just so happens to be against the Azuma Pharmacy Green Rockets. Goshiki needs to win this game so badly he can taste it and has convinced himself that if they win he’ll finally muster up his courage and confess to Tendou for real this time. 

He’s having a hard time finding Tendou in the crowd, though. He assumed the redhead would be fairly easy to spot in the sea of white clad Adlers fans and green clad Rockets fans, but that doesn’t seem to be the case. Had Tendou been unable to make it after all? Maybe things had gotten too crazy at the shop for Tendou to feel comfortable leaving Cami on her own. 

Perhaps he’s just too high up in the stands for Goshiki to see with all the bright lights beaming down at the court. So for now, he’s going to play his heart out under the assumption that Tendou _is_ out there somewhere, watching him and hopefully, maybe rooting for him just a little bit. 

The Adlers are as imposing and enormous as always and Goshiki makes sure to find a place in line that puts him opposite Hoshiumi for a handshake so he doesn’t have to face Ushijima. He knows the rest of his team has his back on winning this game, trusts that none of them will let him down.

So now Goshiki has to do the same and not let them down either. 

His conviction doesn’t waver even as Kageyama steps up to serve first, widening his stance a little so he’s prepared to receive the cannon he’s probably about to fire off. Ushijima catches his gaze through the net and Goshiki can feel his resolve to win harden into unbreakable stone.

Goshiki is going to win this and then he’s going to go find Tendou Satori and make him his boyfriend if it’s the last thing he does. 

_Don’t underestimate me, Ushijima-san._

“TSU-TO-MUUU!” 

Someone is screaming his name and Goshiki looks towards where he hears the familiar voice and feels his blood freeze instantly in his veins because-

_Oh._

Tendou is standing in his seat and waving at him and nothing about that would be remarkable in the slightest except he’s wearing a bright green and white jersey with a large number 12 stitched onto the front. 

Goshiki’s number. He’s wearing Goshiki’s jersey. Not his regular clothes, or a generic jersey, or his work attire, and certainly not Ushijima’s Adlers jersey. 

_Goshiki’s jersey._

The temptation to say screw the game entirely and rush into the stands to kiss Tendou is… not negligible. But he made a deal with himself and he supposes he should probably stick to it. 

So he turns back to the game and readies himself for the fight of his life. 

And they certainly do put up a good fight. They eke out a victory in the first set, but get pummeled by the Adlers in the second. Ushijima is only getting started though and the third and fourth sets are a bitter, brutal battle to the very end. Goshiki feels like he’s playing the best volleyball he’s ever played but even that isn’t enough to outmatch the Adlers and their roster full of unstoppable power spikers. 

Goshiki knows he’s sulking by the time he’s finished showering and changing back into his civilian clothes. He can’t believe he still lost, even now, even when there was so much at stake.

He pauses in the process of closing his locker and considers that for a moment. 

The bargain had been struck as an attempt to trick himself into having some kind of courage. But now, after seeing Tendou cheering for him in the stands with Goshiki’s number emblazoned on his chest, he wonders if it’s really even necessary.

There has to be some part of Tendou that likes Goshiki a little more than Ushijima right? 

So that’s it then. He’s still going to confess. Right the hell now before he loses his nerve, while Tendou is wearing his name on his back and Goshiki is wearing his heart on his sleeve.

He dodges Kiryuu’s high five and nearly slides out of the locker room, heart pounding in his chest as he starts his search for the tall redhead. The crowds have thinned out a bit now that the game has ended but there’s still enough people milling around in the lobby that he’s having some difficulties finding the one person he wants.

And then he sees him. 

Tendou is standing by a pillar against one of the far walls, his bag slung over his shoulder and sweatshirt dangling over his arm. His hair is sticking up messily in places, as if he’d been cheering wildly through the whole game.

Goshiki is taken aback once more by just how cute he is. 

He’s crossing the floor as fast as his legs can take him, his heart rising in his throat as approaches the chocolatier. Tendou catches sight of him and smiles broadly, arms reaching out towards him in an invitation for a hug that Goshiki gladly takes. 

He still smells so good it’s unfair. The scent of chocolate always lingers around him wherever he goes, underlying the soft strawberry aroma of his shampoo. He feels good, too, face pressing into Goshiki’s neck while they hug. 

Drawing back just enough that he can see Tendou’s flush, excited face, Goshiki steels himself for what’s coming next. He can only hope Tendou won’t break his heart this time. 

“Satori-san, I l-”

“Satori, are you ready to go?”

Goshiki has never been the type of person to hate anyone. He’s a simple soul with fairly simple needs, and while there are plenty of people in his life that he may not like as much as others, he tries his best not to wish ill on anyone. 

That being said, Goshiki _hates_ Ushijima Wakatoshi with all the energy he can muster in his tired body right now. 

He whips around and sees the brunette standing there, gym bag slung over one shoulder and looking as neutral and unaffected as he always does when he’s actively ruining Goshiki’s entire fucking life. 

“In a minute, Wakatoshi-kun!” Tendou instructs, waving a hand at him before tugging Goshiki back around to face him. “You were saying, Tsutomu?”

Goshiki can feel Ushijima’s eyes burning holes into the back of his skull and in an instant he loses all the confidence he had gained from seeing Tendou in his jersey. 

“I, um. I’ll see you at your place later?” he improvises, clenching his fist behind his back as Tendou’s expression falls ever so slightly. What had he been expecting Goshiki to say?

“Oh- Well. I can’t tonight, Tsutomu. Wakatoshi is staying over before the team leaves tomorrow morning and I promised we’d hang out just the two of us,” comes the awkward response and Goshiki feels himself shatter all over again.

He forces a smile onto his face and hitches his duffel bag on his shoulder, looking between the pair before he runs his fingers through his still damp hair. 

“Right. Gotcha. I’ll just… Okay.” 

Goshiki knows he isn’t making any sense but at that point he doesn’t really care. He doesn’t clarify what he means either before he turns to leave, ignoring Ushijima entirely when he says his name. 

And he tries not to think about it, he really does. 

What are Tendou and Ushijima doing together while they “hang out” at Tendou’s? Does Ushijima also get to lie on the couch with his cheek pillowed on Tendou’s thigh? Does Tendou pet his hair too and tell him about his day, and the weird customer he had, and the latest chocolate design he’s working on at that moment? 

Does Ushijima get the same selfies and random photo spams of the dogs Tendou sees while he’s out in the city?

Goshiki has been close with Tendou for a few months now but they’ve never even kissed. Haven’t done anything more than hold hands and lie together on the couch. Is that because Tendou isn’t attracted to him? 

That’s fair, if Goshiki is honest. Ushijima is refined and handsome, with his high cheekbones and strong jaw and broad, muscular frame that belies the athleticism that lies within his body. Goshiki still has his awkward bangs and round, baby face. 

If he had his pick between himself and Ushijima he would also probably pick Ushijima.

Not to mention, as per usual, Ushijima _won_ the match today. 

Goshiki decides he can’t stand sitting around his apartment anymore thinking about all the things Ushijima might be doing to Tendou right now and forces himself to get up and dressed in jeans and the first sweatshirt he finds on his floor that smells reasonably clean.

He’ll take a much needed walk down to that really good Chinese food place Tendou introduced him to and eat his body weight in crab rangoons. Maybe the cream cheese will help fill in some of the cracks in his broken heart. 

It’s starting to rain just as he gets to the restaurant and he skips inside quickly, waiting at the hostess booth while she busies herself with one of the tables. It’s warm inside the restaurant and Goshiki tries not to think about all the times he’s come here with Tendou on their not dates.

He swings to look at the booth they always request, tucked away in the back corner of the restaurant where they wouldn’t be disturbed as much by anyone else around them, and immediately freezes to the spot when he sees Ushijima and Tendou sitting there with a table full of food. 

Goshiki feels a strange sort of out of body detachment as he watches Ushijima smile softly and slide a small, black velvet box across the table towards Tendou. Can’t breathe when Tendou opens it and gasps loud enough at the ring inside of it that Goshiki is able to hear him even over the roaring in his ears. 

Tendou’s out of his seat and throwing his arms around Ushijima in a giant bear hug and there’s one single, heart stopping moment when Ushijima suddenly makes eye contact with him and goes stiff with surprise. 

Why is it always him.

He turns his back on the hostess just as she gets up to the podium and flees the restaurant as fast as humanly possible. 

The rain is falling in earnest now but Goshiki hardly feels it as he power walks away from the happy couple, fisting his hands in the pockets of his sweatshirt so tightly he feels they might explode any minute. 

Why had he let himself be so stupid and foolish as to really believe he had even a snowball’s chance with someone like Tendou? Goshiki Tsutomu, who is always just almost but never quite enough. Who is not now, or ever, going to be as good as Ushijima Wakatoshi.

“Tsutomu!”

There’s someone calling his name from behind him and Goshiki pointedly ignores it. Hasn’t he been punished enough for one day? Can’t the universe cut him just a little slack and allow him to depart with some fraction of his dignity intact?

“Tsutomu, wait!” 

Apparently not. 

Tendou’s grabbing his wrist and forcing him to stop and Goshiki is tempted to rip his arm free and just take off at a sprint. Would Tendou be able to catch up to him if he did? Though he knows where Goshiki lives, so perhaps it’s better to just suck it up and face the music now and get it over with.

So he turns back to look at Tendou and is surprised to see the redhead looks almost… angry? And what right does he have to be upset when Goshiki is the one out here getting his heart broken into a million pieces. 

“What?” he demands, suddenly grateful for the pouring rain because then at least Tendou won’t notice the tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. He will not cry a second time, he won’t. He’s not a kid anymore.

“Why did you run away?”

Tendou sounds breathless and his face is flush pink, whether from the cold or something else Goshiki isn’t sure. 

The spiker answers his question with another question. 

“Was any of it real?”

Tendou is taken aback, red eyes widening for a second before his face pinches in consternation. 

“What are you talking about, Tsutomu? I don’t understand why you’re so upset, can you please just talk to me?” the redhead snaps, tightening his grip on Goshiki’s wrist. The black haired man grits his teeth, wondering what exactly gives Tendou the audacity to act like Goshiki is the one being unreasonable. 

“This. Us. While you were off getting busy with Ushijima, I was here thinking about how desperately I wanted to ask you out!” Goshiki knows he sounds childish and at this point he no longer cares. Tendou looks offended by the accusation, blinking at the rain water dripping into his eyes from his soaking wet hair. If the situation were anything but this Goshiki would be tempted to kiss him.

“You think I’m dating _Wakatoshi?_ ” Tendou groans, shaking his head when Goshiki only shrugs in response. He feels like the proposal he just witnessed kind of speaks for itself.

Tendou drops his wrist and then shoves him hard until he stumbles back a couple steps, red faced and breath coming in deep, angry puffs in the cold fall air. He mutters a string of foreign sounding words under his breath before he folds his arms angrily across his chest.

“I’m not dating Wakatoshi, Tsutomu. I _thought_ I was dating you!” 

He-

What?

It’s Goshiki’s turn to be mad now and he approaches Tendou again and grabs his elbows, holding him in place so Goshiki can glare right into his face.

“Then why did he just propose to you? I saw you both!” he protests, not bothering to hide his ragged, miserable sniffle. Tendou softens a bit and then sighs, deep and heavy in his chest. 

“He wasn’t proposing to me, Tsutomu. He was telling me about his plans to propose to Sakusa-san. You know, his _actual_ boyfriend. The one he’s been seeing since high school?”

Goshiki blinks, taken aback. Ushijima has a boyfriend?

“Wait. Sakusa as in Itachiyama’s Sakusa Kiyoomi?” he questions wetly, sounding completely baffled. Tendou huffs out a laugh, extricating himself from Goshiki’s grasp so he can cradle his jaw and wipe at the tears still welling in his eyes.

“That’s what you choose to focus on, Tsutomu?”

Well, if he’s being honest, it is the most shocking part of that admission. Ushijima and Sakusa Kiyoomi. Who knew.

But if Ushijima is dating Sakusa then that means-

“You thought we were already dating?” Goshiki asks suddenly, eyebrows furrowing as he stares back at Tendou. The redhead sighs and and grips his face between his palms, squishing it until Goshiki’s mouth is pursed. 

“Of course I did. That’s what you came to my shop to do that day right? To ask me out? Only I beat you to it thanks to Wakatoshi’s interruption. But I did clearly say it was a _date._ ”

Goshiki grumbles under his breath, feeling hot, liquid embarrassment bubbling up from the pit of his stomach.

“I thought you were just teasing me. You tease me a lot, Satori-san.”

Tendou cocks his head in a silent admission that he’s not wrong, then unsquishes Goshiki’s face but leaves his palms against his cheeks.

“Is this why you’ve been so weird about touching? I thought you were just shy,” Tendou muses, much to Goshiki’s immediate dislike.

He can hardly feel the rain now, though he is vividly aware of the chill starting to seep into his bones. Still, he can’t bring himself to break the tenuous moment hanging between him and Tendou.

“I’m not shy, I'm just… I’ve never done any of this before. And I didn’t want to disappoint you because I _like_ you, Satori. I’ve been in love with you since I was 16.” 

Tendou bites his lip at the confession, carefully brushing his thumb across the arch of Goshiki’s cheekbone. He looks so soft like this, red hair plastered to his forehead and his eyes hooded, filled with affection.

“Say it again,” he prompts, leaning in closer until they’re practically sharing breath. Slender, dextrous fingers are slipping into his dripping wet hair, combing his bangs back from his face.

Goshiki shivers and it has nothing to do with the cold. 

“I love y-”

He doesn’t get to finish before Tendou’s mouth is on his own, gentle and sweet and everything Goshiki always wanted his first kiss to be. He melts into Tendou, sliding his arms around his slim waist to pull him against his chest without breaking the kiss. His lips are a little chapped, but warm, and Goshiki never wants this moment to end. 

But then he feels the way Tendou is trembling under his palms and realizes they’ve been standing there in the freezing November air and soaked through to the bone, practically begging for a nasty cold. Tendou seems to be in agreement because he breaks the kiss, and Goshiki licks his lips, chasing the lingering taste of him. 

Red eyes follow the dart of his tongue and then flicker back up to meet his gaze and the heat in them no longer resembles anything close to anger.

“Wakatoshi’s got my spare key. He can see himself back to the apartment without my help,” Tendou says slowly, and this time Goshiki understands exactly what he’s trying to tell him. 

“Come home with me?” he blurts out and he knows he chose right when a slow, honey sweet smile starts to spread across Tendou’s face.

“Are you sure this is what you want, Tsutomu?” 

Goshiki swallows thickly, gnawing on the inside of his cheek as he nods, as if he really expects to be rejected after all this.

Tendou leans in to steal another soft kiss and Goshiki can taste the curve of his mouth against his own.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

🍫🫐🍫🫐🍫🫐🍫🫐🍫🫐

Poor Goshiki looks like he’s seen a ghost when Tendou slides up the length of his body and straddles his waist, tripping his fingers idly over the muscle of his abdomen.

Their discarded clothing sits in a wet, forgotten pile somewhere on the floor, which leaves absolutely nothing between their bodies. Tendou is relishing the skin contact but the man beneath him seems to be having a small panic attack, hands hovering in the air as if they aren’t quite sure what they’re allowed to touch. 

“Tsutomu…” Tendou murmurs, curling his hands over the back of Goshiki’s and stroking them soothingly, watching his chocolate brown eyes raking over Tendou’s naked body. His face is flush pink with embarrassment and he looks… It’s cute. It’s so stupidly cute.

“Is this your first time?”

Goshiki makes an abrupt squawking noise and looks away, trying and failing to pull his hands from Tendou’s strong grip. Tendou hums softly and studies the volleyball player, still rotating his thumbs into Goshiki’s palms. He has such big hands and Tendou wants them on his skin immediately, but. He can’t rush this.

“So what if it is?” Goshiki grumbles, sounding absolutely mortified. Tendou bites his lip to prevent himself from cooing, stomach squirming with delight. 

“Well, then… I would be excited and honored that you picked me to be your first.”

The black haired man blinks, brows furrowing suspiciously as he turns back to face Tendou.

“Why would that be exciting? Wouldn’t it be better if I had some experience?” he protests faintly, shuddering when Tendou shifts slightly and settles his weight more heavily on top of the spiker’s stomach. He shrugs a shoulder, then releases Goshiki’s hands and plants his own palms against the firm muscle of Goshiki’s abdomen. He’s been hiding a six pack from Tendou and the chocolatier desperately wants to put his hands and mouth all over this sweet little virgin. 

“For some people maybe,” he replies honestly, cocking his head to the side and making no secret of the way he’s admiring Goshiki’s body beneath his own. 

Then he leans down over him and brushes his lips over the shell of Goshiki’s ear, delighting in how he can feel him squirming beneath him.

“But why would I complain when this means I can teach you how to fuck me the way I like to be fucked?” he whispers, nipping sharply at a sensitive earlobe. Goshiki goes stiff and then whines, deep and low in his chest, and Tendou revels in it. 

He decides to start with a kiss, brushing his lips against Goshiki’s again like he had earlier when they’d stood in the rain. He doesn’t keep it chaste this time though, licking across the seam and delving inside when Goshiki gasps. His tongue is hesitant against Tendou’s own and Tendou wonders if that had also been his first kiss earlier. 

He’s so _shy_ about everything and Tendou can’t wait to see what he’s like once that shyness wears off. 

“You can touch me, ‘Tomu. Put your hands on me,” he whispers after he’s finished tasting every single inch of Goshiki’s mouth, sitting back up so he can go back to admiring the other. Goshiki looks both terrified and turned on which, honestly, Tendou kinda loves, and he can’t help but smirk.

He reaches out to take one of Goshiki’s hands and guides it to press against his chest, staring heatedly down at the younger man.

“You’ve waited four years for this, Tsutomu. You can’t tell me you don’t have a couple dirty fantasies hiding behind those cute bangs of yours,” he teases, grinning wider when Goshiki’s cheeks fill with fresh color.

Bingo. 

He releases Goshiki’s hand and leans back a little, biting his lip when the younger hesitantly slides his palm over the muscle of Tendou’s pectoral. His thumb trips over a nipple and Tendou hums invitingly, pleased when Goshiki pauses, then rubs over his nipple again with intention.

“You… like that?” Goshiki asks nervously, reaching up with his second hand to do the same with the other brown nub. Tendou glides his hand up the length of Goshiki’s arm, encouraging him to keep going.

“I do. And you can be a little rougher, I’m not about to break, I prom- _ah_.”

Goshiki pinches his nipple without warning and tugs, sending a delicious spark of pleasure shooting down to bloom in the pit of Tendou’s stomach. He’s always been a fast learner and Tendou… Tendou is going to have so much fun with him.

He can feel Goshiki growing hard against him and Tendou rocks himself invitingly back against his dick, his own cock filling out between his thighs as Goshiki becomes more comfortable with tormenting his chest. 

“What do you want, ‘Tomu? It’s your first time, what’s something you have always wanted to do?” he asks in a low, rumbling purr, grinning when he can tell something has immediately sprung to Goshiki’s mind by the way his eyes go wide and then narrow. 

“I-”

Goshiki gnaws on his lip and Tendou knows he’s shy but now he’s _curious._ He grips one of Goshiki’s wrists and tugs his arm up, licking a hot stripe across his calloused palm. The brunette yelps with surprise, goggling at him in shock as Tendou takes two of his fingers between his lips and sucks, harsh and merciless.

“I want you to wear my jersey,” he finally blurts out and Tendou grins, releasing his fingers only so he can lick between them and nip the sensitive webbing.

“Oh? Have you washed it already?” Tendou teases and Goshiki blanches. Tendou hadn’t expected him to yet but honestly? He’s kinda into it.

“Where is it?”

Goshiki goes still and when he meets Tendou’s gaze the chocolatier swears he can see stars in those brown eyes.

“It’s in… the bathroom- Wait, really?” he asks numbly and Tendou laughs, releasing his hand so he can slide off the bed and onto his feet. He finds the jersey on top of the laundry hamper and is relieved when a cursory sniff doesn’t show any particularly bad smells. There’s the lingering scent of Goshiki’s deodorant and a faintly spicy odor that might be cologne? Sweat, obviously, but Tendou has never found the smell of clean sweat overly offensive. 

He tugs it on over his head and watches as it falls around the tops of his thighs, just long enough to cover him in a way that seems even more lewd than nudity. 

Goshiki is waiting for him when he gets back to the bedroom and he can’t help but feel deeply satisfied by the strangled, starved noise that the other man makes when he sees Tendou walk in with his jersey on. 

“Can I ask for something else?” he begs breathlessly, shifting over so Tendou can slide back onto the bed with him. Pleased that Goshiki is starting to gain a little confidence, Tendou reaches out to trail an idle finger along the edge of his jaw, gaze heated as he studies the younger.

“You can ask for as many things as you want, ‘Tomu.” 

Goshiki closes his eyes briefly as if in prayer, then opens them again, pink with embarrassment but determined now.

“I want- I want to give you hickeys. On your, um. On your thighs.”

Tendou is surprised by the boldness of his request but absolutely _delighted_ by the content of it, flopping onto his back beside him without hesitation and parting his knees invitingly. 

“Leave as many as you want, baby ace,” he teases, smirking when Goshiki flushes at the nickname. The brunette stutters over his next request, already kneeling between Tendou’s legs but not yet touching him, palms hovering barely an inch away from his skin.

“Would you… Is it weird?” he mumbles awkwardly, his eyes darting between the hem of the jersey and Tendou’s face. 

“Mm?” Tendou hums absently, arms curling above his head so he can relax while Goshiki makes a meal out of him. “Is what weird?”

Goshiki is gnawing on his lip again and Tendou sighs, reaching out towards him to tug it free from his teeth. 

“I’m sure it isn’t weird. What do you want me to do, ‘Tomu?” 

Uncertainty morphs into determination in those chocolate brown eyes. 

“Call me ‘Captain’?”

Tendou can’t help it; he bursts out laughing.

Goshiki blushes miserably and buries his face in his hands, shaking his head back and forth as Tendou tries to stifle his amusement.

“I told you it was weird!” the younger warbles, sounding like he’d prefer to just disappear through the floor right about now.

He moves to get up and Tendou’s hand shoots out to stop him, tugging him back down between his spread legs. Only when he’s sure he’s got Goshiki’s full attention again does he release him, trailing his fingers up his own thigh and catching on the hem of the jersey to make it ride up higher on his body.

“C’mon, ‘Tomu. You said you wanted to mark me up, right?” he purrs, licking his lips when Goshiki nods mutely. Tendou drapes his arm above his head again and cocks his head invitingly, eyes hooded when he delivers the finishing blow.

“Then come claim me, _Captain._ I’m yours for the taking.”

Goshiki’s sharp inhale is music to Tendou’s ears and he watches him settle down on the bed to press between Tendou’s knees, his breath hot against sensitive skin as he contemplates on where to start. 

Tendou hasn’t dated a whole lot since high school but he’s had his fair share of hook ups, and while Goshiki is inexperienced and shy he certainly makes up for it with sheer, unbridled enthusiasm. He’s brutal and precise with his mouth, sinking his teeth into the meat of Tendou’s thigh and sucking until the insides of the chocolatier’s thighs are mottled with a brilliant array of color. 

His cock is tenting the jersey now and Tendou can feel his muscles quivering, long since giving up his pretense of unaffectedness and burying his fingers in Goshiki’s dark hair. 

“Shit, ‘Tomu. I need to be able to walk tomorrow,” he gasps, laughing breathlessly as Goshiki ignores him and sucks another bruise into his flesh, this one higher than all the rest. He spreads his legs even wider to accommodate the other, hips bucking when Goshiki mouths at the crease of his thigh and groin. 

Goshiki appears from between his legs, licking his lips as he admires the ruin he’s made out of Tendou’s skin. Tendou suppresses a shiver at the heat smoldering in those brown eyes, recognizing it as the same blazing fire he always has when he’s hit his stride on the court. 

“I wanna taste you,” the brunette mumbles, pushing the jersey up Tendou’s body until it’s pooling somewhere around his chest. What’s Tendou supposed to say to such a request? _No?_ Not in this lifetime. 

“Just… Just watch your teeth, go slow, and don’t choke yourself trying to go too deep,” he manages to instruct, petting his fingers through Goshiki’s now thoroughly mussed hair. The first lick against the sensitive head of his cock sends Tendou sinking back into the pillows once more and the second gets his hand twisting into Goshiki’s hair, muscles straining with the effort it’s taking to remain still. 

Goshiki mouths along the line of his dick, one hand curled around the base to hold Tendou steady while the other digs into the bruises he’s left on Tendou’s thighs, making his hips twitch desperately. He’s so turned on it actually hurts and if he doesn’t get Goshiki’s cock in him at some point tonight he might actually die.

But this is Goshiki’s first time and he wants to explore, so Tendou is going to suck it the hell up and let him do it, damn it. 

“Ahh, Captain,” he gasps when Goshiki takes the head of his cock into his mouth and sucks experimentally, hot and wet around the sensitive flesh. “Next time you can wear your uniform and I’ll be the one to suck you off.”

Sure he’ll let him do what he wants but there’s no saying Tendou can’t also have some fun. 

Goshiki groans and Tendou almost comes on the spot from the sudden vibration of it, thighs reflexively folding up to clamp around Goshiki’s face. Goshiki lets his cock fall out of his mouth with a wet pop and stares at him and? The sight of his red, swollen mouth isn’t doing Tendou’s self control any favors.

“I gotta cut you off before I come too quickly,” he pants, covering his mouth for a second so he can catch his breath. He carefully spreads his legs again and allows Goshiki to sit up, then squints when he recognizes a shape in the bruising on his skin.

“Goshiki Tsutomu, did you write your _name_ on me?” 

The brunette grins wildly, clearly quite pleased with himself, and Tendou can’t even bring himself to be upset when he looks so stupidly happy. He does snort with laughter though, sinking back into the bed and staring up at the ceiling. 

Lord help him, he really can see himself falling for this enthusiastic little weirdo. 

When Goshiki hadn’t appeared the instant his graduation ceremony was over, Tendou had just assumed that he’d outgrown his crush as he always expected. But then he’d shown up a year later with a bouquet of flowers and that hopeless, honest look on his face and Tendou couldn’t help it.

He wanted to give him a chance and he’s glad he did because he’s genuinely enjoyed the past couple of months he’s spent with his former kouhai. Goshiki is… authentically himself in a way few people are these days. Shy and awkward, sure, but he doesn’t look at Tendou weirdly when he orders the pancake breakfast with the smiley face made of whipped cream, or when he asks to go out for ice cream when it’s below freezing out. 

Goshiki doesn’t make Tendou feel like a freak or call him childish when he wants to watch My Neighbor Totoro for the hundredth time, and that’s… well. 

It’s nice. 

He hasn’t been with Goshiki long enough to call his feelings for him ‘love’ quite yet. But Goshiki loves _him_ , and isn’t that pretty awesome? 

“Come here,” Tendou murmurs, sighing as Goshiki does as requested and slides up between his legs until he can curl his arms around him, smiling sweetly when Goshiki initiates a shy kiss. Tendou squirms a hand between them and wraps it around their dicks, licking into Goshiki’s mouth as he starts to jerk them off.

Goshiki responds so beautifully to being touched and Tendou makes a mental note to spread him out on the bed someday soon so he can put his hands on every single inch of him. Goshiki whimpers, fingers curling into the front of the jersey as his hips start to jerk against Tendou’s body. 

“So good, ‘Tomu. You waited so patiently,” he pants. He twists his wrist on the upstroke just to hear Goshiki sob with pleasure and then kisses him hungrily, nipping his way down to his throat to give him a dark, angry bruise of his own so everyone will know Goshiki Tsutomu belongs to Tendou Satori and no one else. 

“Can you come for me?” he hisses softly, feeling the pressure building in his stomach as his own orgasm barrels down on him. His bruised thighs burn as he hikes them up around Goshiki’s hips, holding him in place while he fucks his hand around them

Goshiki’s cock is thick and sturdy and Tendou knows it’s going to feel positively delicious inside of him, but right now he just wants to watch him fall apart.

And fall apart he does only moments later, head tipping back in a strangled, desperate cry as he spills between their stomachs in hot, sticky spurts. Tendou doesn’t need much encouragement to join him and he buries his face into Goshiki’s shoulder with a soft groan, hips twitching as he slows his stroking to milk out their orgasms. 

Tendou goes boneless beneath him, arm still thrown across Goshiki’s heaving back while the younger attempts to catch his breath. They’re both sweaty and messy but Tendou can’t be bothered to care right now, not when Goshiki turns his head and kisses him again so soft and sweet. 

It’s after they’ve cleaned themselves up and curled together on the couch to wait for their very late dinner when Tendou revisits his earlier thoughts. He’s the one lying on top of Goshiki this time, head pillowed on his chest while they watch some cartoon that had been playing when Tendou turned on the television. Goshiki’s petting his fingers absently through his hair and putting up a great show of being nonchalant, but Tendou can hear the way his heart thuds just a little faster every time the redhead shifts between his thighs. 

“I’m glad you came to my shop that day,” he murmurs, turning his head so he can rest his chin on Goshiki’s chest and look up at him. 

Goshiki bites his lip cutely and Tendou has to resist the urge to kiss him until they’re both breathless and forget about eating entirely.

“There’s a festival coming to town this weekend. Would you… maybe be interested in going with me?” Goshiki blurts out suddenly. 

Tendou chuckles warmly, studying the other man through hooded eyes.

“Why, Tsutomu. Are you asking me out?” he teases softly, wanting to see his face fill with color again. 

Goshiki doesn’t blush this time however. He stares directly at Tendou and when he speaks, his voice is firm with conviction.

“Yes. I like you, Satori. Please go out with me.”

Tendou hums softly, closing his eyes and tipping his head so he can press his cheek to Goshiki’s chest and hear the soft, steady beat. 

“I would love to go to the festival with you, ‘Tomu,” he sighs warmly, smiling when Goshiki’s fingers resume their gentle stroking through his hair.

“It’s a date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the movie Goshiten go see on their first date is Kubo and the Two Strings. Technically that didn't air in Japan until 2017, which is like half a year after this story takes place, but we're just gonna side step that.
> 
> I've already started on a sequel to this because the Goshiten brainrot is REAL so..... subscribe to the series if you want an update when I post the sequel. :')

**Author's Note:**

> So the blueberry emoji doesn’t show up on most computers apparently but for anyone reading this on a laptop then just imagine the white rectangle is a blueberry.
> 
> You can find me on twitter over at [ushitendous!](https://twitter.com/ushitendous)


End file.
